Sabor Naranja
by 0Akardo0
Summary: Una pequeña e inocente propuesta hara palidecer a Kurosaki Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un one-shot que fue escrito para un concurso... hum la version corta por asi decirlo. Espero le agrade._

_Kisame Hoshigaki muchisimas gracias por tu review, el primero que recibo y el que llego muy pronto, sera un honor que me sigas leyendo mientras escribo. De antemano muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia_

_Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario decir esto? Bueno es que....wakatta, en realidad los personajes presentes en la siguiente obra no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores...que molesto es eso. La siguiente obra es realizada sin fines de lucro y reportando como ganacia unicamente su satisfacción (lo cual se agradece ^^)_

**  
Sabor Naranja**

Sin luna, la noche caía fría, el viento mecía las hojas llenando de murmullos un punto entre la media-noche y el alba, Dos personas se hallaban inmersas en sus pensamientos.

Rukia… todo era su culpa, su insaciable curiosidad.

Toco la puerta y le susurro que la ducha estaba lista, ella salió hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse e Ichigo aprovecho para bajar por algo de comer.

Minutos después ella se había ceñido una camisa que le quedaba un poco holgada y se había cepillado el cabello, dejando que le colgara un mechón sobre su frente, se sentó en la cama. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Ichigo subió a su cuarto, llevaba un plato con varios gajos de naranja que había preparado por si ella quería cenar algo, también con eso, se aliviaría de la enorme tensión que él tenía.

-Por si tienes hambre- susurro

Ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, tomo un gajo y se lo llevo a la boca;Ichigo miro su cabello negro-azulado callándole por hombros, la camisa holgada permitiéndole ver partes de su piel que con el uniforme, no podía ver... ella olía a manzanilla, miro sus ojos levemente cerrados por degustar la naranja, sus labios rozados, sus dientes blancos, su piel …!No¡ de nuevo estaba pensado en ella, la enana de 150 años ,como algo más, por eso le era tan estresante verla a veces.

-¿Quieres?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Quieres naranja? segunda vez que te lo pregunto-

Como no recibió respuesta se comió el ultimo gajo, saboreando el sabor acido y dulce de la naranja; entonces…paso.

El se acerco a ella de modo imperceptible y le toco la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos ante el contacto y se estremeció al verlo, se acerco más a ella sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Rukia sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo?, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, sintió el cuerpo de él, el calor que emanaba y se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos, sentía su cara arder y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra el pecho, cuando pensó que no podía sentir nada más, los labios de el se movieron sobre los suyos saboreando los restos de naranja que le habían quedado. Quiso alejarlo un poco, tomar aire, pero en vez de eso, se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza abriendo levemente sus labios, el la abrazo por la cintura, rozo su labio inferior tomándole la mejilla y se separo; ella se había quedado sin palabras.

-En pocas acciones, eso es un beso, ¿contenta?- murmuro mirando hacia otro lado el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

Asintió y le deseo buena noche anonadada metiéndose en el armario, ya dentro suspiro a gusto y murmuro en voz baja.

-Con algo así, la Sociedad de almas podría irse por el inodoro y no me importaría en lo absoluto- murmuro tocándose los labios.

Ichigo sonrió descansando en su cama, mañana le llevaría fresas para cenar… a ver que pasaba.


	2. Entre Gajos de Narana

_Bueno. Estas es la version Original del One-shot, debio ser reducida porque solo se aceptaban 530 palabras como maximo, asi que quedo como el qeu leyeron anteriormente. De antemano muchas gracias por leer, espero disfruten la lectura._

_Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario decir esto? Bueno es que....wakatta, en realidad los personajes presentes en la siguiente obra no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores...que molesto es eso. La siguiente obra es realizada sin fines de lucro y reportando como ganacia unicamente su satisfacción (lo cual se agradece ^^)_

**Entre gajos de Naranja.**

Sin luna, la noche caía fría sobre el pueblo de Kurahara, el viento mecía las hojas llenando de murmullos un punto muerto entre el la media noche y el alba, un poste daba luz a una casa típica del pueblo, al lado de al misma se podía leer un letrero de mediano tamaño "Clínica Kurosaki"; dentro, en casi todas las habitaciones, el sueño se había apoderado de los habitantes del lugar, excepto de dos.

Suspiraba, siendo sinceros esto era muy diferente de pelear a muerte con un _hollow_ o un _arrancar_, inclusive su batalla contra Ulquiorra había sido más sencilla que esta situación. –¿Como demonios salgo de esto?-se había repetido eso durante varias horas, Ichigo miraba el techo de cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No sabia como abordarla, ni siquiera tenia idea de como reaccionaria, se cargaba un genio de los mil demonios algunas veces y otras....era tan inocente, tanto que era exasperante. Como ese día en la tarde,

Se habían reunido para almorzar, el con Ishida y Chad, y ella con la Orihime y sus amigas, una de ella había llevado un manga que de inmediato había captado la atención de la Shinigami, Una novela romántica… llena de… besos. Y ella, carente de conocimiento de las costumbres humanas, hizo lo primero que pensó. Pedirle ayuda a Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres que te que?- Su voz se había escuchado en toda la escuela

Parecía nervioso, Rukia alzo la ceja divertido, un simple y llano beso podía desarmar al grandioso Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya tenía algo más para molestarlo.

-¡Oh! Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto, no seas quejica

Lo que Rukia no podía imaginar era que en sus 16 años de existencia, el joven, no había besado a nadie en lo absoluto, quizá fuese su actitud altanera, o su entrecejo eternamente fruncido, o el color naranja chillón de su cabello; el caso es que el nunca había besado a nadie.

-Aquí dice que solo es fruncir los labios y juntarlo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ichi?

Llevaba toda la tarde con eso, al final había terminado diciéndole que la besaría en la noche, en privado y sin ningún mirón de por medio…En la que se había metido.

Rukia… todo era su culpa, su insaciable curiosidad y su gran boca, ¿por que tenia que haberlo dicho frente a todo el grupo?, la había tenido que sacar de ahí y se habían ido directo a casa, ella iba ¿feliz? No sabia ni decirlo, no se había peleado con el desde que le había pedido que la besara….pensándolo bien, que tenia de raro, el era irresistible ante las mujeres, tarde o temprano la fría en insensible Kuchuki caería ante el… Diablo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil creérselo?, si hubiese sido Tatsuki, o incluso Orihime, le hubiera resultado más sencillo hacerlo,

Se decidió a hacerlo del modo más sencillo, fingiría que no le importaba y lo haría, simplemente rápido para olvidarlo, toco la puerta y le susurro que la dicha estaba lista, la Shinigami salió sonriente y se encamino al cuarto de baño para asear su cuerpo e Ichigo aprovecho para bajar por algo de comer.

Veinte minutos después Rukia se había ceñido una camisa que le quedaba un poco holgada y se había dejado el cabello humedecido dejando que le colgara un mechón sobre su frente, se sentó en la cama, llevaba toda la tarde esperando lo que iba a pasar, se pregunto si él podría hacerlo. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando Ichigo subió a su cuarto, llevaba un plato con varios gajos de naranja que había preparado por si ella quería cenar algo, también con eso, se aliviaría si mismo de la enorme tensión que tenía… era un beso y ya ¿Verdad?.

-Por si tienes hambre- susurro

Ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, tomo un gajo de naranja y se lo llevo a la boca, _-Por Kami- _pensó Ichigo, debido a la tensión centralizo sus sentidos en ella, su cabello negro azulado callándole a los hombros, la camisa holgada permitiéndole ver partes de su piel que con el uniforme, no podía ver, el aroma que despedía era del champú que tenían en la casa, ella olía a manzanilla, miro sus ojos levemente cerrados por degustar el sabor de la naranja, sus labios rozados , sus dientes blancos, su piel perfecta…!No¡ de nuevo estaba pensado en ella, la enana de 150 años como algo más que su compañera de batallas, le ocurría muy a menudo, por eso le era tan estresante ese dichoso beso. ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba como besaba?, ¿Qué tal si se reía de el?, miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza. Pero perdió su propia batalla y se quedo mirando a la kuchiki comer tranquilamente, uno a uno, los gajos de naranja.

-¿Quieres?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Qué si quieres naranja Ichigo, es la segunda vez que te lo pregunto-

Rukia lo miraba con curiosidad, como no recibió respuesta se comió el ultimo gajo, saboreando el sabor acido y dulce de la naranja; entonces…paso.

El se acerco a ella casi de modo imperceptible y le toco la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos ante el contacto y se estremeció al verlo, el se acerco más a ella sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Rukia sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo?, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, sintió el cuerpo de el acercarse, sintió el calor que el emanaba y se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos analizando cada sensación, sentía su cara arder y tenia el corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra el pecho, cuando pensó que no podía sentir nada más fuerte, los labios de el se movieron sobre los suyos saboreando los restos de naranja que le habían quedado. Quiso alejarlo un poco, tomar aire, pero en vez de eso se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza abriendo levemente sus labios, el se movió con calma y la abraza por la cintura rozo su labio inferior tomándole la mejilla, se separo de ella; ella se había quedado sin palabras.

-En pocas acciones, eso es un beso- murmuro mirando hacia otro lado el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

Rukia asintió y le deseo buena noche anonadada metiéndose en el armario, ya dentro suspiro a gusto y murmuro en voz baja, tratando de que no le escuchase

-Con algo así, podría irse la Sociedad de almas por el inodoro y no me importaría en lo absoluto- murmuro tocándose los labios.

Ichigo sonrió descansando en su cama. mañana le llevaría Fresas para cenar… a ver que pasaba.


End file.
